irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY
RWBY is an American anime web series created by Monty Oum and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions . Episodes of the series are viewable in their entirety on Rooster Teeth's website and YouTube. The series is also simulcast concurrent with the public release of the show on anime streaming website Crunchyroll. Original Story FF Story Characters Teachers *Francesca "Frankie" Marigold *Ezreal "Ez" Indicus Students *Team '''ICE-T '(Ice Tea) **Iris Seikatsu **Chariot Argentum **Eminence Mauve **Ted Torque *Team '''SPDR (Spider) **Shiro Otomi **Poppy/Mai Ito **Drea Armstrong **Rex Onyx *Team RAHS (Raspberry) **Rose Vermillion **Halcyon Aurelian **Dia Halloway **Shino Byakko *Team SADF (Sandfish) **Sphene Alsviedr **Asher Gallant **Dusk Fenris **Fraise Marseilles *Team KIBQ (Quebec) **Krysis Skylus **Blight Goldenrod **Iona Marigold **Quinn Castellanos Students Without Teams * Ada Sanguine * Cynthia Moreno Atlesian Soldiers * Katrina Capri Hunters/Huntresses * Stella Luteus The Order King's Court *King Uther *Lady Mordred *Sir Arthur Pendragon The Knights of the Round Table *Sir Lancelot *Sir Galahad *Lady Percival *Sir Bors *Sir Kay *Sir Lamorak *Sir Tristan *Lady Gaheris *Sir Gawain *Lady Bedivere Pages *Sir Galahad **Joseph **Evelake *Lady Percival **Mabon **Saorise *Sir Bors **Melehan **Melou *Sir Kay **Aurora White Fang Members *Sander Blaine (Formerly) Vestrian Empire Members * Vireo * Ibis * Lonán * "Black Knight" Allies * Sander Blaine * "Dredd" * "Judge" * Unnamed Affiliate Locations *Vale'' - Vale is one of the four kingdoms of Remnant and is considered a safe haven from the Grimm. Like the other three kingdoms, Vale is governed by a ruling council to represent and see to its people's needs. Vale is the primary setting for the first three Volumes of RWBY. **City of Vale ' - Vale is a large city on the western coast of the kingdom of Vale. Vale has a large port area where passenger and cargo ships dock, including international ships from Vacuo and Atlas. The cargo docks include large-scale container handling facilities, indicating that the port handles large quantities of goods on a frequent basis. To the southeast lies a mountainous and uninhabited area, but it is also known to contain the ruins of Mountain Glenn, a failed attempt by the kingdom to extend the city's borders. The location was eventually overrun by Grimm and had to be fenced off from the rest of the city. **'Mountain Glenn ' **'Forever Fall''' **'Emerald Forest' **'Cliffside Forest' **'Patch' *''Atlas'' - Atlas, formerly known as Mantle, is a kingdom located in Solitas, the far northern continent of Remnant. The Huntsman Academy of Atlas is known as Atlas Academy. Unlike most kingdoms, Atlas' government, military, and the Academy function as a single entity. It is also the location of the Schnee Dust Company headquarters, the largest supplier of Dust in the world. **'Mantle' **'Atlas Academy' *''Vacuo '' - Vacuo is a kingdom in Remnant, located to the west of Vale, on the western end of the continent of Sanus. Like the rest of the kingdoms, Vacuo is nominally governed by a council representing its people and their interests. However, the formal government's influence is marginal. The Huntsman Academy of Vacuo, Shade, is the only true source of law and order in the Kingdom. Vacuo is first mentioned in "The Stray", when students from Vacuo are said to be visiting Vale for the Vytal Festival. Tukson planned to flee to Vacuo from the White Fang before he was murdered by Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. **'Shade Academy' **'Vulpis' *''Mistral'' - Mistral is one of the four kingdoms of Remnant in RWBY. It is located on the far eastern continent of the world. Like the rest of the kingdoms, it is governed by a ruling council. **'City of Mistral ' **'Kuchinashi' **'Wind Path' **'Rimir' **'Camelot - ' Terminology Orginizations Beacon Academy White Fang The Order Vestrian Empire Plotline Credits Most of the information written on this page is taken straight from the official RWBY Wikia. Please support. Category:Universe and Terminology